


Forbidden

by salire



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salire/pseuds/salire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just go for it, Ryan. You're being ridiculous," Spencer says, tapping out a soft beat on the corner of his set. "It doesn't matter this much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Different verse than normal, guys. Instead of everyone having wings, Brendon is just an angel. Like, he fell out of the sky and Ryan found him. Everyone else is just human. And in college. 8D Prompted from [this](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/61982.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/profile)[**all_unwritten**](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/)

"Just go for it, Ryan. You're being ridiculous," Spencer says, tapping out a soft beat on the corner of his set. "It doesn't matter this much."

Ryan stares blandly at Spencer, his mouth set in a seemingly permanent grimace. "How can you even say that, dude, seriously?" He runs his fingers through his hair and wishes he had something to do with them, but he left his guitar at the apartment and he can't go there right now. Brendon is there, probably feeling confused and violated.

Damn it.

"You're freaking out over nothing, Ry." The beat gets a little faster, louder. "It was just a kiss. And you didn't even actually go through with it anyway."

"But it was almost there." Ryan groans. "What if I had actually done it?"

Spencer shrugs. "You'd probably be teaching Brendon how to make out right now instead of whining at me."

"_Spencer_," Ryan hisses.

"_What_? Jesus, you sound just like my mom when you do that."

Ryan throws his hands up and falls back onto the overused sofa cushions. He winces at the spring that jabs itself into his hip, but doesn't move. What's it matter? The world is ending anyway. Who cares about the fucking spring? "Obviously you don't understand."

Spencer looks up at him then, stilling his drumsticks. The sudden silence is a bit frightening. "The only thing I don't understand is why you're being so difficult about this. It's been a long time coming. Jon says he could see it the first time you two went to Starbucks."

Okay, the spring hurts so Ryan moves. But it is still the end of the fucking world. "You don't get it, Spence. It'd be like. Taking advantage of your own kid or something. We taught him everything he knows. How to walk, how to eat, how to speak..."

"He learned how to speak from the stupid television and Karson and Kennedy in the morning on the radio," Spencer corrects him, sniffing. "And if you think he's a little kid then you've got another thing coming. He's smart as a whip, Ry. He can pick up an instrument and know it like the back of his hand in a week."

"Then why is he at my apartment, huh?" Ryan half-yells. "Why is he at my fucking apartment looking completely shocked and bewildered and freaked out in general?"

Spencer watches him calmly. His tone is smooth and even when he finally speaks. "Are you done acting like a two year old?"

Ryan grits his teeth and crosses his arms, but stays quiet.

"Good." Spencer takes a deep breath. "He looks that way because he thought he was doing something normal and you totally lost it instead of taking it for what it was. Brendon likes you. A lot. So he tried to kiss you. He's seen it on the television. He's seen people do it on the streets. You've never once pointed at a couple who were making out on campus and told him that it was weird so he shouldn't act like that."

Ryan hates it when Spencer is right. It's always fodder for later fights. He rubs his forehead. A migraine is quickly forming right behind his eyes and he just wants to go home and take enough Ambien to sleep for three days. "Okay, I should've explained it or something. But. I wanted him to do it. And it. He. I mean just. Look at him. He's a fucking angel. He doesn't even know what all kissing and relationships and all that stuff entails."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Yes, he does, Ryan. It's not like we've kept him in a box. He's been around campus. He's been in the city. He watches and learns about everything and everyone around him like he wants to swallow it all whole. Honestly, the fact that he's smarter about this than you are really puts your stupid Mensa acceptance in a new light."

Ryan tilts his head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm so screwed, Spence."

Spencer makes a frustrated sound and chunks his drumsticks at the cushion next to Ryan, standing quickly. "I'm calling Jon and we're going to Subway or something. You figure out what you have to do to fix this and when I get back you better have it fixed or I will kick your ass."

He snatches his Sidekick off the counter and stomps out of the apartment, slamming the door behind himself.

Ryan stares at the ceiling for a few more minutes before grabbing the blanket tossed on the back of the couch and pulling it over his head.

He really hasn't thought about this since he was five and still dressing up as Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but sometimes it sucks to be human.


End file.
